Winterlight
by Anla'shok Ivanova
Summary: Jaina's world is different by winter's light.


Winterlight by Chris Anderson  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  
  
"Ambassador?"  
  
Jaina Solo Fel turned, adjusting the robe of office that hung heavily across her shoulders. "Yeah, Feesa. I'm on my way."  
  
The female Chiss nodded, her expression turning towards what Jaina had learned to recognize as polite amusement.  
  
"What?" Jaina asked. Then, catching Feesa's sense within the Force- "They're here, aren't they? I should have known; it's impossible for Anakin and Tahiri to be on time."  
  
"Yes, Ambassador," Feesa said. "I do not believe their children have ever seen snow before..." She trailed off, and Jaina chuckled.  
  
"Oh, stars, that's right- we were on Niruan the last time they came to visit, weren't we?" Jaina asked with a shake of her head. "Are the others here yet?"  
  
"Yes," Feesa told her. "The Millennium Falcon was directly behind them-"  
  
"Uh-oh," Jaina said. "You don't think-?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," said Jaina's husband, Jag, as he came through the door. "Anakin's ship is back on the Chimaera, and we sent the same class of shuttle to pick them up as we did to bring Pellaeon out here."  
  
Jaina nodded, smiling now. A Chiss shuttle, which would mean that her parents- her mother in particular- still had no clue what they were up to. "You think of everything," she said.  
  
Jag smiled. "I try. You ready?"  
  
Jaina nodded, and they went out to meet their guests.  
  
The ambassadorial robe, which had been almost uncomfortably warm inside, was quite welcome when they stepped out into the icy air of Csilla; the weight was practical, even if the color wasn't. But she wore it proudly; the black robe both a component of her formal Jedi robes (as a Corellian she had adopted the black and green) and a representation of her place in one of the powerful Ruling Families. An associate of the Nuruodo family by marriage and oath, she wore the black also in honor of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet, who in turn carried the color that was all colors in a symbolic merging of the Family sigils.  
  
Few humans had ever joined the Chiss, let alone come to live on their homeworld, and most of those were found in service of Syndic Mitth'raw'nuruodo, who had been a figure of great controversy to the Chiss- and not so incidentally a legendary Imperial Grand Admiral. Both respected and feared, he had drawn to him many of the Empire's best- including Jag's parents.  
  
And today many of those humans- along with their allies- were gathered.  
  
"Everyone's in place, right?" Jaina asked.  
  
Jag and Feesa exchanged looks. "Yes, of course," Jag said, trying not to laugh. "Relax, Jaina."  
  
"I'm trying," Jaina said. "I just hope your parents and the others can keep the kids occupied long enough-"  
  
"Jaina!" Anakin Solo called as he came bounding towards them, his wife Tahiri not far behind.  
  
Jaina grinned. "Hello, Anakin, Tahiri. It's wonderful to see you both." After a pair of quick hugs, and numerous greetings to her nieces and nephews, she sent them on their way, and they went to meet the Falcon.  
  
"Get ready," Jaina said. Feesa nodded and fingered her comlink.  
  
Moments later she found herself wrapped in a large, very furry hug.  
  
"Put me down, Chewie!"  
  
Chewbacca, roaring with laughter, set her back on her feet in the snow, and delivered a similar greeting to Jag.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart," Han Solo greeted his daughter, while Jaina's mother rushed forward to embrace her.  
  
"It's so good to see you three," Jaina said. "Good to see all of you," she added, as C-3PO came shuffling down the Falcon's ramp after her parents.  
  
"Hello, Mistress Jaina!" Threepio exclaimed cheerily. "It is wonderful to see you again- Oh dear!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Jag asked.  
  
"Forgive me for saying so, Master Fel, but my joints are freezing up. I fear-"  
  
"Never mind," Jaina said quickly.  
  
"I still don't understand," Han said as they stepped inside, "why you had to settle in the Hoth of Chiss space, kiddo."  
  
Jaina shook her head. "Because my place is here," she said, taking Jag's arm.  
  
She led them into the large formal dining room, lit only dimly. If Anakin and Tahiri had gotten into place in time... Jaina reached out with her senses. Yes, there they were, beside the familiar presence of her twin, Jacen.  
  
"Lights," Jaina called to the automated systems. The lights came up-  
  
"Surprise!" exclaimed several dozen voices.  
  
Han and Leia looked around in amazement- There before them stood their children and the other members of their family, and numerous old friends so close they nearly were kin as well; Jacen, Anakin, and Tahiri, Luke and Mara, Lando and Tendra, Wedge and Iella, and several dozen others. Running rather wild amongst them were Jag and Jaina's children, the oldest of whom, Iella Fel, was attempting to herd the younger children, without success. The youngest, Padme, sat quite happily tugging on Gilad Pellaeon's moustache, while the middle child, Danya, tossed bad jokes back and forth with Mynar Devis, Pellaeon's son.  
  
"Happy birthday, mama," Jaina said. 


End file.
